


For You, I'll Wait

by PhandomPhreak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/pseuds/PhandomPhreak
Summary: Phil is tired of being closeted with Dan and has an outburst that leads to some unexpected exercise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for no more writer's-block! This is a oneshot that doesn't involve Vi and is in third person P.O.V.

     “DAN! It hurts me to to hurt you, but it also hurts me to hide how much I love you. I don’t understand why you can’t show it! All I want to do is express my feeling for you, and unlike most people, you aren’t happy with that! I just don’t get it!” Phil shouted in exasperation, pacing the floor and running his hands through his hair harshly. “It’s been almost 9 years now, I thought you’d finally be ready to come out by now, but NO!” his face was no longer his usual pale color, but a light shade of red from yelling. “All I did was hold your hand in public! The most _simple_ of ways to show my affection. It’s not like it’s _my_ fault a fan happened to spot us! And then you go around acting all strange and distant even now in the flat! Can’t you just shrug it off?!” He screamed before taking a deep breath. It felt great to get that off of his chest, until he looked over at his quiet boyfriend who was sat on his bed shaking, paler than ever, eyes downcast. His hands were balled into fists as he clutched his jeans furiously while a torrent of tears silently slid down his cheeks. Phil instantly softened and felt incredibly awful, guilty for making the most important person in his life witness that side of himself, but if you act happy for so long, your pent up emotions have a tendency to spill over at some point. “Oh my god, Bear-” Phil bent down and leaned forward to place his hand on top of Dan’s and apologize when he smacked it away and sprang up harshly. “I’M SORRY!!!” he shrieked before bolting out of the house, unsure of where he was actually going. “DAN! NO, WAIT!” Phil called out after him as he heard the door slam shut. Phil sat in shock for a moment before he screamed in frustration and hit himself on the forehead, restraining himself from throwing or smashing anything. He also had to stop himself from curling up into a ball and sobbing in despair for eternity. _Did he just lose the love of his life?_ Then he anger drifted away and a new sensation hit him- _fear_. Now he shot up and ran out to go search for Dan, who had left his phone on the bedside table. “Goddamnit, DAN!” he called at the top of his lungs as he burst out into the harsh London air without anything on his slim, bare arms to protect him from the chill. “DAAAN! PLEASE!” _He couldn’t possibly have gotten too far, could he?_ People gave him strange and worried looks, but he couldn’t care less at the moment- all he cared about was reuniting with Dan and making things right. The wind whipped his fringe every which way and made it even harder to spot his boyfriend in the busy town, despite his lanky figure that usually stuck out in any crowd. After some more running and shouting, he finally caught a glimpse of a very tall man leaning against the side of a building who seemed to be catching his breath. “DAN!” he called out, relieved. The brunette’s head shot up, eyes red and wide. He saw the source of the calling and slowly pushed away from the wall, shaking his head and backing away as Phil began to approach him. Phil saw his mouth move as he muttered something, but couldn’t make out what it was before he turned and took off again. “WAIT! NO, DAN! PLEASE COME BACK!” he begged, picking his pace back up. _“Damn, Dan can run fast if he really wanted to! His long legs are a huge advantage…”_ Phil thought as he charged after him. They pushed through the crowd, Phil trying to catch up with Dan, and Dan trying to get away from Phil. Then he realized where Dan was heading- the tube station. _Nononononono NO!_ Things were starting to look better as Phil finally caught up to Dan so he just within his reach. He reached out and just as he was about to grab his arm, Phil (being the clumsy person that he is) tripped over his feet and fell just short of the entrance to the station. “Oh my god, DAN! STOP!!! I’m begging you…” he pleaded as he reached his destination. Dan finally seemed to listen as he slowed down just outside the entrance. He turned carefully, still panting, to see Phil climb up to his knees, head in his hands. “Please…” he sobbed pathetically, desperately. Phil figured it was too late, that there was no point in trying to stop him, that he had continued running into the station, so he thought he was talking more to himself. “Dan please. I need you. Please just wait. I’m so sorry. I can’t even begin to explain-” his voice broke as he choked back another sob, which came out anyway. He gasped and hiccuped, feeling defeated and humiliated. Dan also sunk down against the wall nearby with his knees tucked to his chest. Unsure of what else to do, he listened. “I-I shouldn’t have said what I said, but I needed to get it off my chest but I could’ve said it differently and you’d still be with me and- oh Dan!” Phil wailed. Dan hadn’t ceased crying since he first left he flat, but now he did at the sight of Phil like this. He finally crawled over and scooped his sobbing boyfriend up in his embrace. Phil looked up in surprise at the sudden but gentle contact. He just melted into Dan’s arms, sobbing harder than ever. Dan slowly stood up, carrying Phil bridal-style towards home. “…Dan…” he breathed out. The two of them would’ve been deathly pale, but they were still flushed from sprinting across town. They both felt like they could pass out at any moment- especially Dan who was carrying a rather large human. His hair was a curly mess, but he didn’t care. He hailed a taxi and climbed in with Phil still in his arms. Once they arrived home, he carried Phil to his bed and laid him down. Just as he was walking away, he heard a small voice apologize, “Dan, I’m so sorry…”, followed by more soft crying. “I shouldn’t have lashed out.” Dan turned and crawled in next to his beautiful boyfriend, tucking his head under his chin and kissing the top of his head softly, soothing him. “Ssh ssh, _I’m_ sorry, Babe. I’m sorry you’ve felt that way for so long without me knowing. I’m sorry I’m not brave enough to commit and be out like you. I’m sorry I weigh _you_ down with _my_ insecurities. It isn’t fair of me. You don’t have to be with me, I understand if I’m holding you back. You should find someone who is more deserving of your love and who is ready to be open. It isn’t your fault I’m a wuss and-” he was interrupted by Phil placing a soft, loving kiss to his lips. “For you, I’ll wait,” he whispered as he pulled away. “I love you so much, Bear.” “I love you, too, Philly,” Dan whispered back before they fell asleep tangled in each others arms from their exhaustion that came from their unintentional exercise.~


End file.
